cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RogalDorn
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 23:20, September 22, 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Qwerty nation Qwerty nation is pretty much the same as Rogal Dorn except just an infobox, so I recommend merging the infobox content into Rogal Dorn and making Qwerty nation a redirect (replace content with: #REDIRECT Rogal Dorn). 20:29, Wednesday, 22 September 2010 (ET) this was my first wiki edit. i was more or less getting used to what to do and how to type in wiki format.--RogalDorn (talk • ) 02:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Rogal Dorn :Okay. If you want to test things, you can create a page such as User:RogalDorn/sandbox and do so there. Here are a few tips from what I fixed on your user page: *Any link to a page on this wiki can be done using the internal link syntax. For links that aren't just a page or section, you can use , which I can explain more if needed. *For external links, just put a space between the url and the text to display; putting a pipe will make the link not work. *You don't need to use underscores; the wiki puts them in automatically. *If you want to link to the page a file is on without showing the image itself, you can put a colon before it, like this: File:Recruitercorpsgold.png --> File:Recruitercorpsgold.png. *It looked like you were skipping from level 2 headings to level 4 headings. You only need to go one step at a time (i.e. add one equals sign to each side for each level down). Hope this helped, and feel free to ask if you have any questions. 10:42, Thursday, 23 September 2010 (ET) ::thank you so much you've been a tremendous help to me. i appreciate it. RogalDorn (talk • ) 14:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Bobo, I've finally started expanding my nations page with some RP, I've got a ton of work to do though. Sooo many damn ideas floating around. January 31, 2011 (ET) Multiple Edits If you are making multiple changes to a page, please try to do it in as few edits as possible. Making tons of small edits clogs up lists of changes and makes it harder to look through the page history. Happy editing, 09:45, Friday, 24 September 2010 (ET) oh is that what the "minor edit" button is for? so it won't show up on that page? RogalDorn (talk • ) 08:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, it still shows up. Minor edits are used to indicate that a change was superficial and does not need to be reviewed (see ). It's not as important here because this wiki is a lot smaller, but it is still useful for the same purpose. There are settings in to hide minor edits from Recent Changes pages, so they are still useful, but they will not be hidden from the page history. 10:12, Monday, 27 September 2010 (ET) Re: clear It makes whatever is below it display below all content above it. I used it on that page to make sure the Occupations heading was underneath the images, because previously the header was in the place the code put it in but the table was pushed down by the images. It's not necessary anymore since you put the images above the relevant text, so everything is in order now. (See also and , which put the content below them below everything floated left or right, respectively, above them.) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:09, Tuesday, 14 December 2010 (ET) :I'd just like to point out that I love Bobo January 31, 2011 (ET) I HATE YOU AND YOUR COMMUNIST NPO CRONIES GO BACK TO RUSSIA YOU COMMUNIST!!! Noinclude/comments You don't need to use noinclude and comment tags () together. Just use comment tags to make things visible in the code but not when viewing the page. If you were basing that on what I did on the dogtags template, I only used noinclude there because it's a template. The comment wouldn't show up anyway unless the template was substituted, though. Noinclude just makes the stuff inside it not show up when a page is transcluded (which is usually indicated by as in templates). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:14, Friday, 31 December 2010 (ET) :Gotcha that makes sense Bobo. I did indeed get the "no include" tags due to the dog tags page. What are the "comment" tags if you don't mind me asking. i don't believe i've seen those around.RogalDorn (talk • ) 07:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for being unclear, these are what I called comment tags: [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:28, Saturday, 1 January 2011 (ET) Re: Headings Question Bolding and linking are both against the MoS. In general color is as well, but we've granted exceptions for some pages, like the use of colors for departments on NPO pages. To get around links in headers, I'd suggest using the and templates. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 08:16, Friday, 7 January 2011 (ET)' :Gotcha, I heard about it on IRC one day and just wanted clarification. thanks much. RogalDorn (talk • ) 13:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: collapsing code Well, in the case of , someone wrote |state=expanded into that page just by copying from something else, without knowing what they were doing, because that template doesn't have support for that parameter. It looks like JS is broken in preview again right now anyway (sigh), so you can't really see what it's supposed to look like. I'm not sure if the collapsing code in that template is right, but obviously can't test right now :P. You could look at something like when JS is working in preview again, I know that one works for sure. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 08:28, Monday, 31 January 2011 (ET) :Ahhh i see where the coding allows it to be collapseable. This is crazy, I'm starting to see the template codes by what they codes do. >.> I absolutely love how that template is setup by the way. very awesome! xD January 31, 2011 (ET) ::Now if only the JS could start working <_< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:10, Duodi, 12 Pluviôse CCXIX Code issue Hey, just FYI, I fixed some issues that you caused when you edited a few templates yesterday. I think Ghost Squadron Roster was the main culprit, but the issue in all was that there were unclosed tags in the templates. Please make sure you balance the tags, as unclosed tags can cause issues (I only noticed there could be issues because the toolbar was messed up when I was viewing your nation page, and I've learned that templates of that type are always the culprit because people never know what they are doing with them). It's no fault of yours, just be careful :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:57, Thursday, 3 March 2011 (ET) :Ahhh, gotcha sorry about that Bobo. Just a lack of attentive editting, I can attribute that to be getting 3 hours of sleep for the past 72 hours. But I'll keep my eyes peeled next time. March 4, 2011 (ET) ::Ah yeah, you might want to sleep more :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 01:13, Friday, 4 March 2011 (ET) Re: image linking question I was online, so I figured I may as well answer: use a |link= parameter, as such: . To make it give some title (hover) text, just add it as a blank parameter: . Hope this helps, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:59, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX :On an unrelated but more serious note, every page you sign was being put in Category:User:RogalDorn. I've fixed the problem from hereon in, but you may want to go through that category and remove pages you don't want to be there. Cheers! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:62, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX ::I'm not entirely sure what you mean by autocount factor, unfortunately. Mind explaining? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:89, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX :::Oh, that. Simply-put, use . I believe the normal template dives into it a bit deeper, considering the time of day your nation was formed (as elaborated on on anniversary), but if that proves to be a problem for you, you can just manually adjust it one day off, since the template's only meant to be used for your nation as far as I can tell. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:99, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX ::::No problem, glad I could be of assistance. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:09, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXIX Edit summary I notice you edit and update a lot of articles and some of them are just minor fixes. It seems that you don't indicate that they are minor. Please click the "Minor edit" near the summary edit bar to indicate a minor edit. It saves others time to see what's a significant edit and what's just a spelling error fix. All minor edits include, but not limited to; spelling errors, vocabulary errors, code fixes, adding pictures, updating stats on a page, and changing headings. Thanks! --Justin (talk • ) 23:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Being that this wiki is so tiny it doesn't matter as much as a larger wiki with more contributors. thanks April 4, 2011 (ET) Re: seniority Yup, there is . I used to use it on my page, but I wanted to reduce the size so I just put the calculated numbers into the code. You have a lot of patience if you've counted on a calendar o_O you could also use this site. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:14, Thursday, 14 April 2011 ( ) Re: Bloc banners Well, the |image, |image2, and |image3 parameters do pretty much the same thing, and with them you can add alternate banners too. You can see image in use, for example, here. Does that help? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:17, Monday, 2 May 2011 ( ) Re: The Cordiality Accords I put the "Treaty Status" as Undetermined as it's not yet entirely clear as to what the contracting parties to the Accords intentions are, with respect to it's status. (Mantineia (talk • ) 14:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Eras Yeah, I've been meaning to work on that. I actually did fix it before, but then Wikia for some reason decided to remove the gray info bar thingy that was below the title, so the position got messed up again. The Portalheader, featured article, and angle icon templates are in the same place. It might be better to ask Locke and MvP about this, since they have worked on them more and I'll still be pretty busy for a while despite it being summer. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:57, Friday, 3 June 2011 ( ) RE: help with NPO Eras I've, er, never touched it before, but I can take a look. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 12:42, Tuesday, 7 June 2011 (ET)' Multicolored Template Nice work on the template, and thanks for adding it to Jamahiriya (2nd)! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:30, Duodi, 12 Messidor CCXIX RAWR!! Sup. I need sops in #Red and so does someone else. I haven't seen you on to ask you and for some reason I can't PM you on the NPO forums :P Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 18:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Internal Affairs Operations of the New Pacific Order I added two more leader fields to the department template, so you can put back the leaders for that page and add the new one. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 21:35, Tuesday, 12 July 2011 (ET)' Re: Heyooo Hey!! :D It's going pretty well, been really busy with school and such though. Not much time for wiki stuff. I did make a new template though, . What do you think? And (when) are you going to come back? :/ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:17, Tuesday, 20 September 2011 ( ) :Hehe, war is good for all kinds of things it seems \o/ I posted. Yeah, that could be confusing. You could make a whole new infobox, or even a whole new page, or add new columns to the existing infobox, or something. I dunno, up to you :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:45, Sunday, 4 December 2011 ( ) Re: Collapse and Signature Saw your message on Bobo's page and thought I'd pop by. The tables are collapsed by default for me, so I'm not sure what's up on your end. As for your signature, make sure you have something along the lines of in the relevant box on , and the "Custom signature" box is checked. Michael von Preußen | talk :Yeah, what he said :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:10, Sunday, 4 December 2011 ( ) ::The error you speak of is not your crappy work computer, its crappy Wikia servers. Similar errors were happening to me the other day on the Clannad Wiki, and Locke says he's been getting them, too. Michael von Preußen | talk Re: new infobox Sounds like you want to use #expr. E.g, + }}. (Or you could just use date difference for both, as it works the same way.) Keep in mind if either of the operands is over 1000 you'll need to do, for example, |R}} to remove the comma. More info can be found here. I'm not sure what you mean by the second paragraph. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:10, Monday, 5 December 2011 ( ) :Also, one of you really should move that subpage to a template so it doesn't count as a page. Right now, it can even come up using . Michael von Preußen | talk War articles My bad. :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 14:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Trade circles page I don't see the point of trade circles - it's much easier to do trade circles and even for people who don't know that trick, I doubt many people use it in the plural anyway :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 05:29, Sunday, 18 December 2011 ( ) :Makes sense. It's not a big deal, I'm probably just way too sleep-deprived :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 05:48, Sunday, 18 December 2011 ( ) ::Ouch, except I've just been messing around playing games :P. Also, I added Military and Internal Affairs to . Sorry they weren't on there before, I didn't add them because at the time they were basically lists of leadership templates :P. Also if you see the "Internal Affairs" or "IA" parameters already used (to point to Internal Affairs Operations), please replace them with a parameter for the latter as listed on the template page, because I didn't originally accommodate for the Internal Affairs page. Let me know if there are any other pages that need to be added to the template. Also make sure you spell the parameters as they are listed on the page, anything with "corp" won't work because I only allowed the correct spellings :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 06:14, Sunday, 18 December 2011 ( ) Page Edit You're welcome to edit more of my page if you want, I've fallen behind on it, I keep meaning to update it, but thanks all the same for adding that :p --LittleRena (talk • ) 00:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Couple more things It's like a wiki party this week, lots of fun :P. From your edit to TrotskysRevenge I'm not sure if you know that you can put a second parameter on - e.g. (although Radio Free Pacifica is another parameter for Broadcasting). And if you find any more that should be added to to the template just let me know. Also, another thing I found today is several really generic file names. Gibberish ones are offensive but can be left alone, but stuff like Map.png and Flag.png should be moved to a better name (ideally something like Map of Nation.png or Flag of Alliance Name.png) and the original titles should be protected from uploading. Feel free to let me know if you find anything like that. Thanks and happy editing ~ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:33, Wednesday, 21 December 2011 ( ) :Heh, apparently I had the same idea, they're already in there :P. You can see the list of all of the ones that are in it on the template page. So just let me know if you try to use one and it doesn't work, I guess. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:53, Thursday, 22 December 2011 ( ) ::action=historysubmit&diff=429266&oldid=428632}} Done. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:49, Friday, 23 December 2011 ( ) Project Wiki Cleanup I sure hope you're using for these edits! Michael von Preußen | talk :Awesome. Make sure to check pages like that to see if the nations exist or not, though; it would seem a tad excessive to delete pages for existing nations :P Michael von Preußen | talk